


Visits and Bribes

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury in the Men of Letters Bunker, Embarrassing the Winchesters, F/F, Female Bonding, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Meetings, Fluff, Nerdiness, Pamela Barnes Lives, SPN Femslash February, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Charlie have hit a roadblock on their case. Charlie suggests calling in the medium that the brothers knows. They do, but the medium needs a little persuasion to make the trip.





	Visits and Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 21: "They've never met, but that doesn't stop me from shipping them."
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“This isn’t working. I can do anything with a computer guys, except talk to spirits.” Charlie looked over her laptop at Sam and Dean. “I’m serious. I’ll figure out patterns, I’ll predict future hits, I’ll crack codes.” She clicked away at a few keys before closing her laptop. “I thought you guys had a medium on retainer for this?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “We do. Sort of.” He looked at Dean. “Right?”

“I think she likes you more at this point.” Dean sipped at his coffee. “I mean. Cas and me? Yeah. I don’t think she’s forgiven him, not completely.”

Charlie looked back and forth between the two brothers. “I don’t care which one of you does it. Call your damn psychic, get them here, and I’ll help them help you.”

Dean stared at Sam, who in turn threw his hands up in the air. “Fine. But you and Cas can’t hide forever. She probably already knows. She’s a psychic. She probably saw it coming for Chuck’s sake.”

Sam stormed out of the room, already pulling out his phone. Charlie cocked her head in confusion and glanced back at Dean. “History?”

“Let’s just say Pamela and Cas didn’t meet on the best of terms. It was an accident. But, it’s left Pamela untrusting of angels.”

“I think most people would be untrusting of angels if they knew what dicks most of them are. We lucked out with a good one.”

Dean smiled. “That we did Charlie, that we did.”

Sam reentered the library. “Pamela is willing to come. Even with Cas here.”

“You bribed her.” Dean accused.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Sam slid in the chair next to Charlie. “She missed me.”

“You would have taken your seat over here. What did you offer?”

Charlie looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. “I’m not a shield right now, am I? Cause that’s not what a little sister is for.”

Sam offered an apologetic smile to the small redhead. “Not exactly a shield.”

“Samantha.” Dean glared and pointed a finger at his younger brother. “You didn’t.”

“It worked.” Sam shrugged defensively.

It was Charlie’s turn to be concerned. “He didn’t what?” She turned and looked at Sam. “What did you do?”

Dean sat back in his chair. “Pamela has a type.”

Charlie’s jaw dropped as Sam turned as red as her hair.

***

Dean had left to go get Pamela, after losing yet another game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Apparently, the medium couldn’t drive, and that left one of the brothers to go get her. To be honest, she was surprised that Sam didn’t just go himself. To say that the bunker was in an awkward stalemate was an understatement.

Sam had tried several times to approach Charlie, but he was so deep on her shit list that she wasn’t sure what he could do to get off it. It was amusing to Charlie, watching him run around and try to apologize in his own way. Sam had made her favorite tea, the tv had conveniently found itself left on her favorite shows, she even found her laundry done.

The laundry had truly been a peace offering. Sam rarely did his, so to do hers was down right begging. She sighed and went to his room, knocking on the doorframe. “Message Received Sam.”

Sam turned from where he was sitting on the bed. “Oh, thank Chuck. I didn’t know what else I could do.”

“Didn’t say I forgave you. Yet.” She walked over and sat next to him. “What did you promise this Pamela chick?”

“I didn’t promise her anything, actually.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his nervousness showing through his tic. “She didn’t want to come. She doesn’t hate Cas per say, but she is very cautious around angels. And we all know when Cas is concerned, the other angels aren’t very fond of him.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. “Ok, but you bribed her. And you used me in that bribe.”

“I did. And I promise, Pamela really is harmless. She’s just very flirtatious. First time she met us, she was uh… let’s just say there were jokes about quarters off of asses.”

“That’s not helping your case.”

“Pamela is bisexual. You match her taste in ladies. Almost exactly to a T.”

“Samuel William Winchester! So help me, what did you promise her?”

“I told her that we had a smart, cute, fiery redhead here at the bunker that she could flirt with.” He held his hands up. “I promise, that’s all I told her. She said to come and get her.”

“And when I’m not what you’ve promised?”

“Trust me. You are.”

Charlie covered her face with her hand and sighed. “You’re still making my drinks while she’s here.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. “Deal.”

***

Dean and Pamela arrived later that evening. Charlie was sitting down at the War Table running logistics on her laptop while Sam was taking notes out of a book he was reading. Despite the way that the brothers had acted, saying she was royally pissed with them, she was warm and friendly while walking in with the older brother. Pamela was wrapped around his arm, and he guided her slowly through the bunker.

Charlie watched as Dean and Pamela kept their heads together whispering between themselves. The willowy brunette was gorgeous, which both brothers neglected to mention. She was wearing a leather jacket over a Ramones Tee, and jeans that looked like they had to be painted on. Pamela was also rocking a pair of aviators that were tinted as dark as possible, an accessory that caught Charlie off guard. Dean passed her to Sam, who embraced her in a massive bear hug, causing a melodic laugh to escape her lips. Just like most people, she had to look up to see Sam’s face. Her hand gently swatted at his cheek before she pinched it.

Sam guided Pamela to a seat at the War Table. She sat down delicately and gracefully as Sam pushed her chair in underneath her.

“Pamela,” Sam started, “this is Charlie. She’s our tech wizard.”

The brunette reached across the table, her hand extended. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you Charlie.” Her smile was dazzling.

Charlie took her hand and shook it. “Only good things I hope?”

“Only the best.” She looked to her left and right, but at nothing in particular. “Sam, Dean, could one of you be a sweetheart and break out some Jack?”

Sam laughed. “You just got here.”

“Yep, and I’m stuck here with you two, and soon an angel. Might as well get started.” Sam rolled his eyes and left the room to go get the requested liquor. “So, Charlie. How much did the boys warn you off of me?”

“To be honest, I don’t know much about you. Only that you’re a medium and the boys think you hate them and Cas.”

“Is that so?” She looked around. “Dean? Come here.”

Dean shot a death glare at Charlie before crouching next to Pamela in her chair and touching her arm. “Yeah?”

She held out her hand. “Hand. Now. And don’t roll your eyes.”

“Are you going to do the thing?”

Charlie piped up curiously. “The thing?”

Dean shook his head no rapidly as Pamela spoke up. “It’s just the one thing the boys hate. Might help you out as their adopted little sister.” She smiled, her lips curled up mischievously. “Hand, Dean.”

“Can I avoid this? I have leverage.”

“I’m listening. If it’s not good enough, I get to do it twice.”

Charlie sat up straighter, watching as Dean actually thought over the offer in his head. What could the medium do that supposedly terrifies both Dean and Sam?

Apparently, Dean thought his leverage was good enough to get out of the thing. “One. We didn’t tell Charlie much, because it would give you two stuff to talk about. I mean, we didn’t even tell you everything about her. Unless Sam told you more than I did.”

 “Hand, Dean.”

“Two, Cas and I will stay in a hotel for every night you’re here.” Dean quickly spoke, trying to get out every word before he would have to give his hand to Pamela.

“Tempting offer as it is, this is your home Dean. But I will stick to doing it just once.” She looked over in Charlie’s direction. “Pay attention Sweet Cheeks. I’m sure I’ll have to do this a couple of times while I’m here, but it works best on Dean here.” She looked towards Dean again. “Hand.”

“Sonofabitch. You gonna do this to Sammy too?”

“Do what to me?” Sam returned with a bottle of Jack and some glasses.

“Watching Charlie?” Charlie stood up to get a better view of what Pamela was doing. “First stick your finger between their middle finger and their ring finger.”

“Shit.” Sam put the Jack and glasses on the table. “I forgot that I needed to go check, on that thing.” He quickly exited the room.

“Bitch! Get back here!” Dean called after him. He turned to look at Pamela who was feeling his fingers. “Look, it’s bad you’re doing it, you’re gonna teach Charlie too?”

“It’s female bonding. Just be glad I didn’t teach Castiel.” Dean blanched. “So, what was I saying Charlie? Oh, yes. I prefer my pointer finger, but your middle finger works too.” Pamela seated her pointer finger between Dean’s middle and ring finger, his palm facing Charlie. “Now you hook your finger around the ring finger, stop flinching Dean, push forward on the middle finger, and pull over on…”

“SONOFABITCH!” Dean yanked his hand away and sulked off after Sam.

Charlie’s mouth dropped in an amused surprise. “How did that work?”

“It’s better when you get the drop on them, but they work with their hands a lot, and the muscles don’t like being pulled in that direction. Like I said, it works better on Dean than it does on Sam, but that’s because…”

“Because Dean works more with his hands.” Charlie smiled. “I get it and I like it.”

“Let me guess, ‘cause you can sneak around and surprise them?” Pamela placed her hands on the table and rotated towards Charlie.

“They have threatened to get me a bell. Although I’m pretty sure Cas is first in line for that.” Charlie winced at mentioning the angel’s name. “Uh, sorry.”

“Sweet cheeks. I don’t hate the angel.” She took off her sunglasses, revealing that she was blind. “We had a bad first meeting. And that was 10 years ago. We grow up, we move on. Plus, can you imagine all the stuff he and Dean get up to? Woof.”

“Do you know how hard it was to get those two together?”

“That was you?!” Pamela slammed her hands down on the table excitedly. “Ok, I’m in love with you already.”

Charlie blushed, her skin matching her hair. “Yeah. Sam and me, actually. Found a case where couples were being abducted. Sam and I planned it to be me and Dean posing as the couple, then I would drop out cause of a stomach illness. Dean doesn’t like to leave things undone, so it forced him and Cas to be a couple.”

“That sounds like such a chick-flick. I bet he hated it.”

“Of course he did.” Charlie leaned across the table, “At least that’s what he says. Cas says that Dean won’t admit to anyone but him, but he was so grateful for a way to get his feelings out.”

“That sounds like the Dean Winchester we know and love.” Pamela placed her palms flat against the table. “So, the boys tell me you’re a redhead, that true?”

“Yes?”

“Nice. Jean Grey kind of red, or Mary Jane Watson?”

“You want to know my hair color or my personality?”

“Take it as you will.”

Charlie thought for a moment. “More like Barbara Gordon.”

“Alright then Batgirl.” Pamela pushed herself up. “Why don’t you come over here and lend me an arm? I need to get to know this place, and I’d love to get to know more about you.”

Bribe be damned. Charlie was going to enjoy this.


End file.
